Everyone Hates Borvo
Previous Quest: Go Speak with Hugo Eckner Quest Level: 24 Rewards *8080 Quest XP *9546 Credits *Hugo's Bodyspray (luck buff) Description Speak with Hugo Eckener at -5473 4506 on Naboo to receive this quest. Hugo’s son has gambling debts to the darkwalkers and the Skaak, so they have agreed to let him work off his sons debts. So he needs someone to sort out Borvo as part of this dept repayment. Hugo Eckener: "Oh, you're the one Pooja sent. I have a bit of a dilemma and need your help. Did she tell you much?" Hugo Eckener: "Right, Well then, this is it. My son, Karl, has got into a bit of trouble. Seems he has a gambling habit, and managed to loose quite a bit of money. To make matters worse, he owes money to both the Darkwalkers and the Skaak Tippers." Hugo Eckener: "Sadly, yes. And I do not have the means to pay his dept, especially with all the interest and such. Both are willing to let me work off Karl's debt to them by undertaking various tasks. Mostly against their rivals. I'm hoping you can help me with that." Hugo Eckener: "Well, both the Skaak Tippers and the Darkwalkers view Borvo's organization as a rival and want them knocked down a peg or two. They want me to handle this kind of thing so that it cannot be attributed to them." Defeat Borvo's Thugs You are to head to the Borvo Bunker (-4186 3877) and kill 14 of Brovo's guys (CL24-26). The bunker is one direction only; up or down, so the next bits are pretty straight forward: Steal Crates of Droid Parts from Borvo *Next you need to steal 10 crates of droid parts from inside the bunker. "<'Comm'>: Um, hello? Can you hear me? Well, anyway, next the Skaak Tippers want some crates of droid parts. So, I guess you'll need to find some of those." /way yellow -4189 3895; /way yellow -4187 3886; /way yellow -4183 3894; /way yellow -4184 3897; /way yellow -4179 3910; /way yellow -4190 3910; /way yellow -4186 3894; /way yellow -4190 3883; /way yellow -4186 3897; /way yellow -4189 3907; Destroy the Database Systems *Next destroy 9 Database systems. "<'Comm'>: Hello, it's me again. Hugo. Hugo Eckener. So, the Darkwalkers want some of Borvo's database systems damaged. I guess you should do that while you're there." /way green -4179 3889; /way green -4176 3893; /way green -4184 3899; /way green -4175 3907; /way green -4194 3907; /way green -4186 3901; /way green -4180 3884; /way green -4187 3892; /way green -4174 3905; Defeat Kermollus Preen, a Freelance Thief *Next, kill an NPC called Kerollus Preen (-6097, 4284) (CL26). <'Comm'>: "Hello. Um, apparently a thief named Kermollus Preen has managed to annoy both the Skaak Tippers and the Darkwalkers. They want him driven out of the area, or eliminated. Nasty business that." Return to Hugo Eckener Return and speak to Hugo to complete this quest. Hugo Eckener: "Well, that's done, but unfortunately there's more. It gets a bit more complicated now." You: "What makes it more complex?" Hugo Eckener: "Well, the thing is that they each want me to attack the other. Fortunately, they do not know that Karl owes both of them and is working for each, but I can't risk them finding that out. So I'm going to send you to a Skaak Tipper contact and a Darkwalker contact. They can give you your next tasks and hopefully do so without knowing about the other." You: "Who are these contacts?" Hugo Eckener: The Skaak Tipper contact is Toff Henrou. The Darkwalker one is known as Jorgellansel."'' You can pick up both of these quests at the same time. Next Quests: Go to Toff Henrou, Go to Jorgellansel Category:Naboo quests Category:Legacy Quest Category:CL 25 and higher